21stcenturyuafandomcom-20200214-history
Anonymous
4chan: Anonymous's Birthplace Almost as soon as it was created in 2002, the website started becoming its own node for magick and the flow of consciousness. /x/ (the paranormal board) was a (relatively) direct line to the Occult Aboveground (anything that's remotely true tends to be labeled as fake by Sleeper agents.) /lit/ (the literature board) tended to be a gathering place for Bookworms. The entire website was a great place for Crypts to lie (or tell the truth), Furies to troll, Thespians to play pretend, etc. to get practice for their craft. Over time, parts of the NG tape got leaked to the site, as did a decent rip of “DUI (Driving While Infatuated)”, a few photos of Epideromancers (especially The Freak), and other magickal stuff. Quite a few of the Special Orders that got served up after the events in To Go got wasted as the magick discharged into the site. Because of all this, 4chan became such a center for magical activity that it quickly grew into its own being. It developed a phenomina commonly refered to as "the hivemind". The hivemind concept, simply put, is that when given a specific stimuli, multiple users will respond in the same way. Typically, this refers to memes. What IS Anonymous? (We kinda need to reach a consensus on this, or just give suggestions and leave it to the GM.) *Anonymous is its own viral entity that links the users of 4chan together. **Upon contact with the website, the user gets the Soul skill "Anonymous" at 1%. For each percentage point the character has in Anonymous, the character's Soul stat is considered that much less for all purposes (including skills being unable to be higher than it). This is part of Anonymous's inhuman, wrathful nature. ***Whenever someone with an Anonymous skill would be forced to take a stress check and at least one character with the skill has sufficient hardened notches to ignore the check, none of the characters with the skill have to take the check. ***Once per day, if someone with an Anonymous skill is confused about what to do in a situation, they can roll their Anonymous skill to get an idea of what Anonymous would do. ****Critical or Matched success: The user gets the best advice for the situation that an outsider who was explained the situation could give. ****Success: The user gets advice that would help the user if he followed through with it, but would cause him to take a stress check worth one more than they have hardened notches in the relevant madness meter. ****Failure or Matched Failure: Nothing happens. ****Critical Failure: The user is given flashes of horrific images. takes three stress checks in the three madness meters that he has the least hardened notches on. The rank of each stress check is one more than the number of hardened notches that they have in the relevant madness meter. *The website generated its own group of Nonentitites known as Anonymous, who exist to enact the zeitgeist of the attitudes attributed to Anonymous (the hateful, disruptive mob; the freedom fighters; etc). They make up 5% of all users that identify themselves as Anonymous, and they tend to be the ones who make hivemind posts, along with other offensive posts. The amount of these Nonentities vary from board to board. **If more than one Anonymous is in the same general area, they will all act exactly the same way. *Anonymous itself is the current Godwalker of The Rebal. *Anonymous itself is the current Godwalker of its own Archtype. *Anonymous IS an Archtype, and those who truly embrace it's values are its Avatars